No Cemitério
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Andrômeda Tonks decide visitar sua família. E, no cemitério, é confrontada por muitos sentimentos.


**Título:** No Cemitério | **Autora**: Sandra Longbottom | **Personagem:** Andrômeda Tonks | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: K **| Formato: **One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |** Categoria:** UA | **Gênero: **Angst |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse: **Andrômeda Tonks decide visitar sua família. E, no cemitério, é confrontada por muitos sentimentos.

**Aviso(s):** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

**S.L.**

Andrômeda aparatou em frente aos portões de ferro do cemitério de Hogwarts, onde estavam enterrados seu genro, Remus Lupin, sua filha, Nymphadora e seu marido Ted. Hesitou, mas tomou coragem e entrou no cemitério com passos hesitantes. Não era a primeira vez que ia visitar seus entes queridos, mas era sempre tortuoso para uma pessoa ver a campa daqueles que amava.

Tinha deixado seu neto, Teddy, na casa do padrinho. Precisava de os visitar sozinha. Ela, às vezes, trazia o pequeno, que balbuciava palavras desconexas quando via as lápides deles. Algo em seu íntimo acreditava que eles os podiam ver e também porque Teddy pedia para ver os pais. Mas, hoje, ela tinha preferido vir sozinha.

Seu semblante estava sério. Sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente em pouco tempo. Era surreal para ela pensar que a guerra já tinha terminado á um ano, mas Andrômeda se lembrava de tudo como se tivesse sido ontem. A dor de não ter seu marido a seu lado se mesclando á dor de ter perdido sua filha, sua menininha, e seu genro. Às vezes estava fazendo alguma coisa e, quando tocavam á campainha, pedia:

-Ted, vá á porta. – Mas depois se lembrava que ele não estava lá_._ Respirou fundo quando ficou á frente das campas deles. Ela nunca se habituaria a ver seus nomes escritos a negro na lápide branca. Ajeitou o vestido negro e se ajoelhou na grama. Leu o que estava escrito na lápide, como sempre fazia:

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN**

10 de março de 1960 - 2 de maio de 1998

**NYMPHADORA TONKS LUPIN**

13 de abril de 1973 – 2 de maio de 1998

**TED TONKS**

24 de setembro de 1950 – 10 de abril de 1998

" _A MORTE É SÓ UMA PASSAGEM PARA UM LUGAR MELHOR."_

Essa frase tinha sido escolhida pela mulher, pois ela acreditava que a morte não era o fim de uma vida, mas o princípio. Com um aceno da varinha, retirou as flores murchas que estavam nas campas e, com outro aceno, fez aparecer rosas brancas, que sua filha amava. Tocou com uma mão na lápide fria de sua filha, sentindo o doce cheiro que emanava das rosas e começou a falar:

-Oi, meus amores, como vão? Por aqui está tudo bem. Tenho milhares de novidades para vocês. Teddy falou mamãe e papai. Fiquei tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste, pois eu queria que vocês estivessem aqui comigo. Vocês ficariam tão orgulhosos dele.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o vento desmanchando seu cabelo castanho. Para Andrômeda significava que eles estavam a ouvindo. Deu um sorrisinho e continuou:

-Harry e Ginny o estão tratando como um filho. Ele, todos os fins de semana, vai dormir em Grimmauld Place. Mas Harry está sempre dizendo que precisam de mudar de casa. Mesmo com as remodelações que ele fez. – Hesitou um pouco, pensando, mas falou:

-Devem ser as recordações de Sirius. – Meneou a cabeça, desolada. Seu primo favorito também estava morto. Ela e Narcissa eram as ultimas Blacks. Um pensamento ocorreu em sua mente e exclamou:

-Ah! Me estava esquecendo! É da velhice. Narcissa me enviou uma carta dizendo que se quer encontrar comigo para fazermos as pazes. Mas eu não sei… - Hesitou e perguntou:

-O que vocês acham? - Uma brisa suava bateu em seu rosto e a mulher pareceu ter ouvido a voz de todos:

_-Eu acho que você deve vir, para conversar com sua irmã. Vocês precisam_. – Era o que Ted teria dito.

-_Mamãe, tenha cuidado, tia Narcissa pode querer fazer algo ruim com você._ – Era o que Nymphadora teria dito.

-_É verdade. Nós não sabemos quais são suas intenções. Se quiser ir, leve alguém com você._ – Era o que Remus teria dito.

Ficou parada, pensando um pouco. Depois sorriu e disse:

-Quando chegar a casa, escreverei a Narcissa a dizer que vou. – Deu um sorrisinho e arranjou as flores. Uma borboleta branca passou por Andrômeda, a retirando de seus devaneios, e pousou na lápide de Remus. Abanou suas delicadas asas algumas vezes e voltou a levantar voo. A mulher seguiu a borboleta com o olhar, até ela desaparecer. Percebendo que tinha as mãos em volta das flores, baixou os braços e disse:

-Os Weasleys, desde a morte de Fred, nunca mais foram os mesmos. Embora eu não conheça os filhos de Molly muito bem, tenho certeza que eles eram bons garotos. – Respirou fundo e continuou:

-Ás vezes, vou á Toca falar com ela. Ficamos nos consolando pela perda de nossos filhos. Mas é a vida…

Parou de falar ao sentir suas pernas doendo. Se ergueu um pouco e as cruzou, se sentindo mais aliviada. Voltou a se sentar e seus olhos correram o cemitério. Hogwarts, depois da morte de tantos combatentes, a mando de Minerva, decidiu utilizar um terreno vazio para enterrar os mortos. Esse local estava sempre aberto e todas as pessoas podiam visitar seus familiares já falecidos.

Embora Ted não tenha morrido na batalha, ele foi uma das vítimas de Você-Sabe-Quem e da guerra e, por isso, estava lá enterrado. Aquele gesto podia significar muitas coisas: para que as pessoas não se esquecessem da crueldade que foi realizada naquele tempo contra nascidos trouxas e mestiços; que os mais novos soubessem do que tinha acontecido em Hogwarts e também dos familiares que, sempre que quisessem, pudessem visitar seus entes queridos. Se apercebeu que estava chorando e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos. Sempre fora ensinada de que uma Black não chorava e, mesmo tendo se separado de sua família, havia hábitos que nunca se perdiam.

-Eu vos amo. – Declarou, com tristeza – Mesmo estando longe de vocês, eu sinto que estão sempre comigo. É uma sensação muito esquisita que eu sempre tenho, mas que me proporciona um enorme alív…

Foi interrompida pelo relógio de Hogwarts, que badalava as horas. Ficou em silêncio, escutando atentamente as badaladas e contou em surdina: Um…dois…três…quatro…cinco…seis…

As badaladas cessaram e Andrômeda arregalou os olhos. Nunca pensou que fosse tão tarde. Exclamou, espantada:

-Já são seis horas!? Como o tempo passa sempre que estou aqui! – Sorriu docemente para as lápides e disse:

-Tenho de ir. Mas não se preocupem. Semana que vem, eu volto. Prometo.

Se levantou e caminhou para fora do cemitério, se sentindo mais aliviada. Era uma sensação relaxante estar com eles. Deu uma ultima olhada no cemitério. Um casal de jovens estudantes permanecia á frente de uma lápide e estavam abraçados. Fechou os olhos, sentindo pena daqueles que tinham perdido sua família. Era difícil estar sozinha no mundo. Mas Andrômeda sabia que, um dia, iria ter com eles e esperava, ansiosa, para os encontrar.

Fechou os olhos e aparatou para buscar Teddy, se sentindo muito melhor.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Se gostaram, comentem, favoritem…eu agradeço. Bom, estive pesquisando, mas, exceptuando a data de nascimento de Remus, a de Ted e Nymphadora não está definida. Então, eu inventei. Bjs :D

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
